1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus for recording by use of a plurality of dots and, more particularly, to a recording apparatus or method which intends to improve sharpness in recording.
The recording method or apparatus according to the present invention can be applied to, for example, a serial printer head,line head or the like which forms a desired pattern by a plurality of dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a recording method whereby a character, figure or the like is formed by a large number of dots, the number of dots is an important factor for sharpness in recording. This is because the recording becomes fine and sharp when the number of dots is large, while the recording becomes rough and unsightly when the number of dots is small.
However, in a conventional recording method, particularly in case of recording an oblique line, if the number of dots is small, each dot is separately printed from one another so that there is a drawback such that the oblique line resembles a stairway and the recording becomes extremely unsightly.